


Prophecies And Fate

by Silver_Lightning



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Good Loki, Happy Ending, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Gets a Hug, Loki Leaves Asgard, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki dies for real in TDW, Loki-centric, after tons of angst, but not really, eventually, long fic, spans a few hundred years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Lightning/pseuds/Silver_Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is smart, and as all smart beings, he wants to know and learn about everything. So when he finds a spell that shows you your future by letting you live it out, until your death, he jumps at the chance. Loki is lonely and neglected by his family, and he wants to know if things will get better as he gets older. What he finds instead is what happens during the movie verse, and when he dies at the hands of the Accursed and the spell ends, Loki is shocked and devastated, and sets out to change his fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on a prompt at LJ I found a while ago. Finally decided to fill it.  
> This is the Prompt:   
> http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3415.html?thread=8818007#t8818007

The sharp agony of the sword going through his heart, the grip of the Accursed crushing his upper arms as he held him in place, and to Loki, this moment is when he knows he is no longer destined to stay in the living world. Mind going hazy with the combination of pain, exhaustion, and grieve, it's all he can do to pull the pin on the grenade. He knows he won't survive, so why not go out with a bang.

He doesn't expect Thor to pull him out of the singularity, to cradle him in his arms, but Loki is most surprised by his own mouth. The apologies pour out with his final breaths, even as the remainder of his magic swirls around, confused about which injury to heal first. The mortal woman stands aside, wary still of him, and he wants to laugh. She does owe him a life debt after all, and it's not like he'll be undoing the work he just put in to save her.

Thor is sobbing, voice distorted, and he rambles, begging, begging, Loki don't die, you're still my brother, and I love you, I forgive you.

It's almost as if the Norns had been waiting for this moment, because Loki feels this life thread being cut, and as his lungs and heart seize, Loki also feels his magic slowing to match the sluggish flow of his blood, and he knows, for all his genius and talent, even he can't overcome the fates.

Loki's last sight of the living world is of Thor's tear streaked face, the mortal woman standing behind him, wringing her hands, and his last breath of the living world is spent calling out Thor's name.

Loki wakes in shock, heart hammering and body seizing in shock and fright. He lies there for a long while, disoriented and in shock, trying to figure out how he's still alive. He had felt his thread being cut, his body going lax as the muscles no longer tried to fight for life. It's as he lies there, slowly calming down, that Loki recognizes where he is. 

The cave he found accidentally on one his quests to find as many of the pathways to other realms in Asgard, with the perfectly circular pool of water right in the middle of the perfectly spherical room of the cave. The cave is covered is gems whose soft glow fills the cave with clear white light, like the light of an overcast day. This feature of the cave makes it impossible to tell whether it's a day or night outside. Another impossible feature of the was that there was absolutely no entrance or exit into the cave. The only thing that could be considered any close to an exit or entrance in that cave was the pool. But the most useful thing about the cave had been the fact that it was naturally shielded from Heimdall's gaze, and Loki could truly relax without the Vanir reporting his every move to the Allfather.

The cave had been Loki's escape from Asgard the minute he had found it, especially since you needed to be able to teleport to even find it. Over the years he had added furniture to the cave, the biggest being the bookshelf holding all of his grimoires and other magical aides. The shelf was also home to the tools he needed to make his potions, and stored all of the hardest to find in magical ingredients. The second largest piece of furniture was the desk, with its chair, covered in various open tomes and other grimoires.

Loki had also put his favorite recliner/day bed in the cave, for when he over used his magic and needed to rest. Facing the day bed was a large mirror, which was used as a doorway when he needed to return to his rooms in the palace and he didn't have enough magic left to teleport back. The mirror was also useful in scrying, and keeping an eye and ear in his rooms through an identical one in his rooms.

As he takes this all in, Loki's confusion only increases. In a reflex he turns to look down at himself, and freezes as he catches sight of the circle he's sitting in. He hadn't needed to use such magic circles in centuries, but the most shocking of all that he sees is his body. His body when he had been around 1000 years old, gangly, with no muscle and growing into his height too fast.

Panicked now on top of his confusion, Loki takes a closer look at the circle and the ingredients placed in certain areas of the circle. Surrounding him, the circle and the ingredients together, Loki finally realizes with a shock what happened as his memories rushed back. 

The spell, for its level of difficulty, had needed deceptively simple ingredients, with the hardest to obtain being the dragon blood that is still bubbling merrily in its copper/ bowl. The spell was supposed to let you see into your future by allowing you live it out until your thread was cut, until you died.

So Loki, sitting in the circle, hadn't actually let the Jotnar into the Vault, hadn't tried to destroy Jotunheim in an insane move to gain the approval of apparently Odin Not-father. He hadn't teamed up with the vile creatures that he now knew were called Chitauri, and also hadn't tried to attack Midgard. He hadn't told the Accursed where to go, hadn't gotten his Not-Mother killed, and he himself hadn't died at the hands of that same Accursed. None of what he had just finished living through had happened.

Not yet, at least.


	2. Chapter 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns to Asgard, promptly has a panic attack, and passes out. No one can wake him, and stories start flying about his "illness". This chapter will be dealing with the various reactions of those around Loki when he refuses to regain consciousness. 
> 
> Warning: Panic Attack of an unattended minor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this story is Loki-centric, you won't miss anything to do with the actual plot if you choose to skip it.

Loki returns to Asgard, mind whirling with everything he had just witnessed. The gangly body, still with baby fat clinging to him, is as alien to him as his rooms. Suddenly, the little trinkets and childish treasures make him furious, and he's destroyed the room with an outburst of magic before he knows it. 

Drained and exhausted, Loki slumps down on his bed, thinking over all that he'd just learned. He was a boy who'd just started his weapons training, not a dangerously capable fighter who was also a powerful mage. He hadn't had his lips sewn shut for lying and cutting off Sif's hair, Thor didn't own Mjolnir and the All-father didn't have Gungnir, but most importantly, the All-mother was still alive.

His mind continues replaying the events he saw happen, an unending loop of misery and bitter hate. His mind continues to bring up images of Thor holding him down, the needle meant to thread through leather sliding through his skin, and the hot blood trickling down his chin and neck, mixing with the tears from the pain. The memory is so vivid, that Loki for a moment thinks he`s actually choking on the blood, and he's clawing at invisible hands holding him down to be able to breath. He can't breath, and combined with the exhaustion from magically draining himself, Loki soon falls unconscious. 

His mind isn't at rest though, and the lack of consciousness just makes everything worse. He lives through the jeers and mocking of his training mates, of the adults loudly and viciously comparing him to Thor, of Thor telling him the slights against him were imagined. He relives through the disrespect shown him by the Warriors Three, with Sif at the helm, protected from reprimand by Thor's ignorance of their behavior towards his sibling and their Prince. He lives through the All-father's disappointment when he decided to take up magical training fully, but most damning of all, the All-father's plans for him regarding Jotunheim.

It's around this time that a loud knocking registers through his troubled dreams, and Loki stirs groggily. Momentarily disoriented by the appearance of his room and his own body, Loki sways toward the door to let the rampaging bilgesnipe he now recognizes as Thor in. 

He's not alone, Sif with her gloriously golden hair is standing beside him, and they both look so young it's startling for a moment. She sneers at him when he doesn't do anything but blink owlishly at them, and turns to Thor.

"Are you sure you want him to join us, when he looks as though he might faint where he stands." Loki is too busy watching her, cataloging the differences between the Sif he had seen grow into a formidable warrior, independent and answering to no one but Thor, and the Sif that stands before him, with parents still trying to force her out of the weapons training and into training more "appropriate" for a young lady such as her. 

Thor doesn't answer her, continues watching Loki watch Sif, and so catches Loki as the younger Prince sways. Thor is not intelligent or cunning in the way Loki and his Father are, but Thor is far more attuned to his younger sibling's moods than Loki would ever realize, and so he knows that his brother's obvious exhaustion is more than physical. He's proven right when Loki collapses in his arms, the small body unnaturally hot, the pale skin even paler in the light of the hallway.

There's a mad rush to the healers, with Thor carrying the unconscious Loki. Sif is still with him, more curious about what's wrong with Loki than concerned, and hiding her displeasure at this sure cancelling of their plans for the day. It's no secret that Sif doesn't trust the younger Prince, mainly tolerating his presence because of Thor, because she has an intense dislike for the younger Prince. Her dislike of Loki mainly stemmed from the fact that Loki, as a boy and later a man, would have what she so desperately wanted, and choose to turn his back on them.

So Sif stays with Thor, watching Loki on the healing bed as the healers flutter around, trying to help. She keeps a sharp eye on him, expecting him to "wake" soon, secretly smirking at having ruined her plans for the day. She starts to feel uneasy, though, when the lying fool stays stubbornly still, breathing hard for someone lying so still, eyes moving rapidly behind closed lids. She pulls a bellowing Thor away from the healing rooms when the healers kick them out, pushing him into sitting at the waiting area.

They're not there long before the Queen shows up, and Thor is off, telling her in a rambling, anxious way so unlike him, what happened to Loki. She doesn't hear the Queen's answer from where she's standing at attention, only watches as the Queen quickly comforts Thor, and then slips into the healing rooms. Thor slinks back, shoulders growing into their broadness slumped, and sits.

Meanwhile, the healers still haven't found anything wrong the young Prince. Besides being severely dehydrated and magically drained, there is physically nothing wrong with him, at least not enough to have the young boy stay so unconscious despite their efforts. Even the Queen, when she finally arrives, can't figure out what's wrong with her second child.

Loki stays unconscious for the rest of the day and throughout the night, in fact, he doesn't awaken at all for the next week. By that time, the news of the second Prince's "illness" had spread throughout Asgard, including the fact that the healers have no idea what's wrong with him. The King visits his son in the healing rooms with his trusted General, Tyr, and orders every single one of the healers except Lady Eir out.

No one knows what the three of them do, but when they are finished, Loki is still not awake. When even the King's failure at waking the young Prince becomes public, stories start flying about. Maybe the Prince had been targeted for assassination, maybe the Prince is already dead and the Royal family is trying to find a way to keep the public from knowing by making it look like he's only ill, or maybe the younger Prince has been taken hostage and who ever has his is forcing the Royal family to pay a ransom. The theories and stories get more and more outrageous, and still Loki doesn't awaken.

Dignitaries from around Yggdrasil flock to Asgard with official healers from their respective realms. It is no secret that the best healers of Asgard have been unable to save the Prince, and so other realms send their best healers to see if they can do better. Because his own healers have been unable to change the condition of the young Prince, Odin can't refuse the help without making it look as though the Prince is already dead.

The other healers aren't able to wake Loki, and as more and more healers fail in their appointed task, Odin becomes desperate. He starts considering the fact that maybe Loki has fallen under a Jotun illness, and none of the healers have been able to heal him because they've been operating under the assumption that Loki's Asgardian. Perhaps he should get a Jotun healer, and then kill them so that Loki's origins can still be kept secret. 

It's as he's thinking this that General Tyr walks into the conference room, and Odin scowls at the Asgardian man. Most in Asgard though of Tyr as the King's most trusted adviser and General, and while that had been truth at one point, it was no longer the case. One of the many things that had driven them apart was Loki, the damned runt that causing all these problems.

"My King, may we talk privately"? Tyr bows down, hand over his heart, and face stony. Odin looks down on him for a moment, and raises to graciously fulfill his subject's request. He heads into the private office he keeps just behind the conference room.

Tyr follows him in, closing the heavy soundproof door behind him. Odin has no patience for the man's assessing gaze, and barks out. "Speak!"

"There may be a way to help Loki." He doesn't elaborate, and Odin feels his temper rising. "The Elves think they may know what's happening, but they need to examine Loki to be sure." 

Odin waits for a moment, to see if the man will explain further. The Elves have been the only ones who hadn't sent healers, and their sudden interest in this was worrying, since they were notorious for keeping out of the conflicts and drama among the other realms. "And what do the Elves think is wrong with him?" His temper will be unleashed soon, and the man standing before him will be taking most of it.

"They will not say, only that they suspect they know what it is. They need to look at Loki to see if they're right." 

Before Odin's temper can explode and he incinerates his General, a commotion from outside has him out of his seat and into the conference room.

"My King, a delegation of Elves have arrived. They say it is urgent and they must speak with you." Anger at Tyr forgotten, Odin hurries to the Throne room, where the Elves are waiting. The "delegation" is actually three male Elves, and Odin recognizes the leader immediately. What was he doing here?

"King Odin, thanking you for allowing us to look at Loki." The silver haired man in the center starts, and Odin knows full well what he's planning with that little lie, said where everyone can hear, before Odin orders the room cleared.

Odin rearranges his face into a calm smile, and decides to play along. The arrival of the Elves has already gathered far too much attention. "And thank you for coming so soon. I must - "

"My apologies, King Odin, but I must take a look at Loki immediately, or else he'll never awaken." How dare the damned Elf think he can interrupt Odin All-father? Furious at the disrespect, but aware of all the curious eyes and ears on them, Odin straightens fully, and leads them out of the Throne room.

He doesn't say anything, and neither do the Elves. The healing room is the same, and Loki on the healing bed still hasn't seen it fit to wake. The Elves file into the room, the dark haired twins on each side of Loki, and the silver haired male at the head of Loki's bed. The man pulls a chair over, sitting down with his hands stroking through Loki's hair, a frown on his face. 

"What are you doing? What is wrong with him?" Odin is furious, not used to not knowing something, and at being so out of control in his own realm. The Elves will pay for shaking his confidence in such a way, but not before they fixed the rotten runt who had started all this trouble in the first place. 

The Elf doesn't answer, and Odin is opening his mouth again, when a brilliant flash of white light blinds him. When he can finally see again, the room is empty of the three Elves, with only Loki on his bed. He bellows for the guards, and starts stalking around the room, but the Elves had gone, and Odin's temper reaches its peak.

For many in Asgard, they will remember that day with a fondness. The All-father's reaction to the duplicity of the Elves, and the destruction he caused as he tried to protect his defenseless child. His quick thinking in having the young Prince's healing chambers moved to where no one but the All-father could keep an eye on him, so that those cowardly Elves wouldn't be able to abduct the Prince again. 

Everyone will remember Thor's vowing to kill every Elf he came across from that moment on, gleaming sword held high. They will also remember the bright eyes of the Queen as she tried valiantly not to weep. And while they may think so highly of the Royal family that day, no one will realize for nearly a millennium just how wrong their perceptions of that day were.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who went to see the prompt, you might`ve noticed a similar story on the page. Don`t worry, the story is mine and it`s the same one, just with a few changes. I didn`t steal someone else`s fic.


End file.
